Las hijas de los angeles
by lokaria Akire
Summary: Miyu y su prima Sara son las hijas pequñas de Daisuke y Satoshi, que casual mente nacieron a la vez. Ahora que van a cumplir los 14 años estan teniendo sueños y pesadillas relacionadas con Dark y Krad.¿Podran tener los poderes de los angeles si son niñas?
1. Chapter 1

1- Destinadas

_- ¡Corre! – Me gritó aquel chico de pelo azul, se parecía a mi padre pero tenía una expresión muy triste en el rostro. – No dejes que Krad te alcance._

_- ¿Quién es Krad? – Pregunté mientras él me agarraba de la mano y tiraba de mí. – Papá, contéstame._

_- Lo siento Sara – dijo soltándome la mano y cayendo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. - ¡Huye!_

_- ¡Papá! – grité al ver como la figura adolescente de mi padre se transformaba en un ángel rubio vestido de blanco con unas alas blancas gigantescas, pero su mirada era maléfica, esos ojos ámbar daban pavor. - ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_- Solo te voy a presentar a mi hija – dijo apartándose hacia un lado dejando ver un espejo. Me acerqué para ver mi reflejo, pero lo que vi fue una chica, un ángel vestido de blanco y dorado, con el pelo blanco y corto; tenía los mismos ojos y la misma mirada que el otro ángel y un par de alas blancas con reflejos dorados. – Bienvenida, Angie._

- ¡No! – grité despertando muy sofocada. – Solo era una pesadilla. – dije levantándome de la cama y dirigiéndome hacia el espejo del escritorio. – estoy igual que siempre. – dije tocándome la espalda. Todo seguía igual, dos ojos azules, pelo largo y azul cobalto, una figura envidiable y un rostro de niña buena como el de mi madre.

- ¿Estás bien, Sara? – Preguntó mi padre muy preocupado desde la puerta. - ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla?

- Tranquilo, Satoshi – dijo mi madre abrazándolo desde detrás. – Si le ocurriera algo malo las cartas me lo dirían. – Mi padre y yo sonreímos, ni él ni yo creíamos en las predicciones de mi madre, pero casi siempre acertaba. – Sara, cariño, si no te encuentras bien puedes faltar mañana al instituto.

- No hace falta mamá – dije con una sonrisa algo forzada. – Mañana es mi cumpleaños y el de Miyu. Los tíos y los abuelos han preparado una fiesta para las dos. – Dije emocionada, cumplíamos catorce años.

-es verdad – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa de preocupación. – Entonces duerme bien. – Dijo antes de salir de mi habitación y dejarme a solas con mi madre.

- ¿Te cuento otra historia de Dark? – Preguntó muy emocionada sentándose en mi cama.

- Por favor, necesito algo bonito para quitarme este mal sabor de boca, que me ha dejado la pesadilla. – A mi madre le encantaba contar historias sobre "El ladrón fantasma, Dark", bueno y a mi tío Daisuke y a mi abuela también les encantaban esas historias.

En la casa Niwa:

_- Miyu, dame la mano – dijo un chico de mi edad que era idéntico a mi padre. – Te voy a presentar a un viejo amigo._

_- Pero estoy en pijama – me quejé recordando que estaba en pijama._

_- Tranquila Miyu, esto es solo un sueño. – dijo con una gran sonrisa, tenía que ser mi padre, él siempre sonreía así. – No te asustes, prométemelo._

_- Prometido – dije poniendo mi mano derecha sobre mi corazón y cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrí ya no había rastro alguno de la versión adolescente de mi padre. - ¡¿Tu eres Dark?! _

_- Sí, pequeña Miyu, ¿me harías el honor de ser la portadora de los poderes de mi hija? – ese rostro tan seductor, tan enigmático, deseé parecerme un poco a él y no al patoso de mi padre pero enseguida corregí mis pensamientos._

_- A mi madre no le hará ninguna gracia – dije pensando en todo lo que mi madre detestaba a Dark. – Y seguro que mi padre se preocupará. – miré su cara, estaba aburrido. – Qué demonios... claro que quiero. – Sonrió y puso un espejo delante de mí._

_Allí había una chica, un ángel vestido con una gabardina negra y unos pantalones de cuero negros. Su cara era perfecta, sus ojos eran de color violeta al igual que su pelo largo y suelto que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Pero lo que más me gustó fue ese par de alas negras con reflejos morados._

_- Ahora eres mi hija – dijo poniendo una de sus perfectas manos sobre mi hombro derecho. – Bienvenida, Devi. _

- ¡Guay! – desperté cayendo de culo de mi cama. - ¡Ay! Que daño.

- ¡Miyu! – gritó mi madre muy preocupada al verme tirada en el suelo maldiciendo a mi cama. – Hija ¿estás bien?

- he tenido un sueño magnifico – dije gritando muy emocionada. – No veo el momento de contárselo a papá, a la abuela, a Sara, a Shun y a Taichi.

- No me lo quieres contar – dijo mi madre fingiendo indignación. – está bien, tranquila, lo entiendo. – tenía los ojos llorosos. – Quieres más a todos tus amigos, a tus primos, a tus abuelos, a tus tíos, a tu padre... todos van antes que tu pobre madre.

- Si te lo iba a contar ahora. – dije riéndome y subiéndome a la cama. – Tú siempre vas la primera, por eso no te nombro nunca.

- Te pareces tanto a tu padre – dijo mi madre acercando el espejo de pie a mi cama y haciéndome poner de pie justo enfrente. – Justo a esta hora nacisteis Sara y tú.

Miré mi reflejo esperando estar igual que en mi sueño, pero seguía siendo una chica de ya catorce años, con la cara y el pelo de mi madre, bueno en verdad un poco más castaño que el suyo, los mismos ojos rojos de mi padre y su don para caer las cosas y para caerme en el momento menos apropiado.

- Pequeño clon – dijo mi hermano desde la puerta – feliz cumpleaños, enana. – puse una expresión de fastidio que hizo reír a mi madre.

- Daichi, cállate, - le ordenó mi padre con una de sus grandes sonrisas – o por la tarde no te dejaré escaquearte con tu primo Takato. – mi hermano sonrió y se rascó la cabeza. – Mañana es tu cumpleaños, mi pequeña Miyu, también es el cumpleaños de tu prima Sara. – se giró hacia mi madre y con una mirada de complicidad se giró hacia mí. - ¿Sabes si vendrá Shun? – Me sonrojé, Shun era el chico del que estaba enamorada, era casi tan perfecto como Dark.

- No...No lo se – dije tartamudeando. – Pero si que se que Tai se quedará a cenar, sus padres no pueden pasar antes a por él.

- Miyu tiene novio, Miyu tiene novio. – dijo mi hermano desde la puerta. – Tai y Miyu se van de paseo y en medio del... – una almohada aterrizó en su cara.

- A mi me gusta Shun no Tai. – grité muy enfadada. – No, Dai, Dai no te atrevas a decírselo.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó desafiante sacando su móvil del bolsillo del pijama.

- Porque entonces yo te quitaré el móvil y te prohibiré salir con Sakura. – dijeron mis padres a la vez.

- Que compenetración. – dijo mi abuela desde la puerta. – Dai vuelve a la cama, yo he de hablar con tus padres. – dicho esto me quedé sola en mi habitación y me volví a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, en el instituto:

- Miyu – me llamó un chico de pelo alborotado marrón, pero lo tenía muy corto, para mi gusto – Felicidades.

- Gracias Tai – dije distraída buscando a alguien con la mirada detrás de él. - ¿Has visto a Sara?

- Sí, la otra cumpleañera subía en coche – dijo con una mueca – ni que subir andando o en bici desde su casa fuera tan complicado. – Se quejó, como siempre. – Takato lo hace todos los días y no se muere.

- Pero Takato tiene una salud de hierro y yo no – dijo mi prima a la espalda de Tai que palideció. – Da gracias que es nuestro cumpleaños y estoy cansada, que si no... Otro gallo cantaría.

- Otra pesadilla – afirmamos Tai y yo al unísono.

- que compenetración – dijo Sara con una risita cansada. Me sonroje al pensar en que eso mismo se lo había dicho la abuela a mis padres; si fuese Shun me alegraría de oír eso, pero siendo Tai era raro.

- Las grandes mentes piensan igual – dijo Tai rodeándome el cuello con uno de sus fuertes brazos y haciéndome la cerilla. – Vamos a clase antes de que pase Shun. – su cara se ensombreció, a Tai le caía mal pero eso a mí no me importaba.

- Oye, Miyu, - me llamó Sara que iba un poco rezagada. – Tú también has soñado algo.

- Sí, he soñado que era la hija de Dark – dije muy ilusionada, pero eso solo hizo que a mi prima se le ensombreciera el rostro. – El ángel blanco... ¿salía en tu sueño?

- No solo él, también mi padre – esta vez fui yo a la que se le ensombreció la expresión. – Tu padre también... eso solo puede significar dos cosas. – comenzó a decir algo asustada. – Que nuestros padres eran Dark y... Krad y nosotras debemos seguir sus pasos o que no tenemos que comer con Tai esas porquerías antes de cenar. – esta vez nos reímos.

Llegábamos tarde a clase de cocina y para nuestra desgracia seguía dando el mismo profesor que les daba a nuestros padres.

- Niwa, Hikari – nos llamó enfadado el profesor, estaba bien cuidado solo que ahora llevaba gafas, el pelo blanco y tenía voz de viejo gritón. – Espero que su retraso valga la pena porque llegan diez segundos tarde y no llevan puesto el delantal.

- Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa profesor. – dijo Shun desde el fondo de la clase. – La directora me mandó recoger unos papeles pero como no podía permitirme llegar otra vez tarde a su clase les pedí a Niwa y a Hikari que me hicieran ese favor.

- está bien – dijo el profesor bastante enfadado. – pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Nos pusimos en nuestra mesa con Tai y empezamos a cortar la cebolla, el pimiento y el tomate para la paella que íbamos a hacer hoy. Shun que era un virtuoso de la cocina se acercó un par de veces a ayudarnos, claro está sin que el profesor se diera cuenta.

- Ya hemos terminado la paella, al estilo valenciano. – dijo el profesor sirviendo el ultimo plato, el suyo. – Que os aproveche.

- Igualmente – dijimos toda la clase al unísono.

- Ahora diré quien se queda a cortar coles después de clase. – odiaba que dijera eso, siempre me tocaba quedarme con Tai y no era que me aburriera en mi castigo era que prefería ir con Sara a pintar al acantilado. – Ishida Shun, Hiroto Taichi, Hikari Sara y Niwa Miyu.

Fuimos a la siguiente clase, educación física, me puse el chándal del uniforme y empecé a correr alrededor de la pista.

-Niwa, tranquila. – Dijo Shun a mi espalda – amiga mía, esto nos puede pasar a todos. – me estaba hablando, a mí, pero ¿qué acababa de llamarme?, ¡amiga!, me veía como una amiga. - ¿Sigue en pie la invitación de tu cumpleaños?

- Claro, Ishida – dije con una falsa sonrisa y un par de lágrimas en los ojos - ¿me disculpas? – Dije parando – creo que aun me escuecen los ojos por culpa de la cebolla.

Me fui corriendo hacia la enfermería y por el camino me crucé con mi primo Takato y mi hermano Dai. Al verme llorar mi hermano que tenía dieciséis años y mi primo que tenía quince pero le habían adelantado un curso me acompañaron a la enfermería.

- Peque, - dijo Takato - ¿te ha llamado amiga? – asentí y Dai se rió, pero Takato le tapó la boca. – A ti Akane también te llamó amigo. – eso no me animaba, Dai nunca había conseguido salir con Akane. – Pero gracias a eso ahora sales con Sakura y la quieres incluso más que a Akane.

- Que por cierto es tu novia – dijo mi hermano algo molesto. – Pero es verdad, Akane nunca me quiso, pero gracias a eso descubrí todo lo que me quería Sakura y que yo sentía lo mismo hacia ella.

- Callaros – dije aun llorando – me da igual todo lo que me digáis. ¿Estamos? – Pusieron cara de "Que tierno, se cree más lista que nosotros" – ahora os vais que sino llegareis tarde.

- Sí, mamá – dijeron burlonamente antes de salir corriendo hacia su clase.

Entré a la enfermería y la enfermera me puso un colirio para los ojos, porque se supone que estaba así por las estúpidas cebollas. Y justo cuando me iba a ir entraron Tai, Shun llevando a Sara inconsciente entre los dos.

- Se ha desmayado, sin más en mitad de clase. – dijo Shun que la llevaba agarrada de los hombros.

- lleva semanas sin dormir bien – dijimos Tai y yo otra vez al unísono. – solo está cansada.

- Que compenetración – dijo la enfermera con una gran sonrisa. – En todo caso debe descansar.

- Me quedaré con ella. – les dije a Tai y a Shun – Yo también estoy... cansada.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? – preguntó Shun preocupado y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que una locomotora. – Si quieres me quedo con vosotras.

- En todo caso me quedaría yo, Ishida. – dijo Tai con un tono más que evidente de celos, pero ¿celos, por qué?

- ¿celos? – Preguntó Shun – Tranquilo Hiroto, solo me preocupaba por su salud. – eso hizo que una nueva oleada de lagrimas luchase por salir, pero logre reprimirlas.

- Miyu – dijo Tai agarrándome antes de que perdiera las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. – di cuantos dedos ves. – dijo sacando dos dedos y poniéndome los delante de la cara.

- veo dos dedos y a un par de amigos algo idiotas que se están jugando un par de horas de castigo. – dije aun mareada. – Iros, vamos, ¿o esperais a que lluevan flores?

- Miyu, cuídate – dijeron los dos a la vez y Tai me besó la frente, justo antes de que Shun me basase la mejilla.

El día se pasó lento, todo el día en la enfermería. Pero hubo algo bueno nos pospusieron a todos el castigo de cortar coles. Shun nos acompañó a casa y le ofreció a Tai bajarlo en coche, aunque este rehusó.

- Entretén a las fieras – le dije a Sara con una gran sonrisa idéntica a las de mi padre. – Voy a mi cuarto un momento.

Subí a mi cuarto, las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos de sitios en los que nunca había estado, gente a la que nunca había conocido y justo enfrente de mi cama quizás el dibujo que más odiaban mis padres, un ángel negro (Dark) llevando en brazos muerta a un pequeño ángel también negro (Devi) Mientras detrás de él dos ángeles dorados y blancos se arrodillaban agarrándose la cabeza (Krad y Angie). Pero la escena no acababa ahí, una línea en diagonal partía el cuadro, en este otro lado se veía a cuatro chicos de catorce años en una gran playa de arena blanca y agua cristalina todos felices, pero había algo oscuro en esa escena dos ojos color ámbar llenos de odio se veían en el cielo, difuminados, pero ahí estaban. Ese dibujo me encantaba, era tan real y a la vez tan imposible o por lo menos así lo creía.

- Lily – dije viendo a mi pequeña conejita negra dentro del cajón de mis dibujos más íntimos. - ¿Cómo lo has abierto? – miré la pagina, eran dos dibujos en uno Tai con su balón de fútbol y en el otro Shun con su kimono de karate. - ¡Ay! – me dolía el costado, cerré los ojos por colpa del dolor y cuando los abrí me miré en el espejo. - ¡Aaaaahhh! – grité al ver el reflejo de la hija de Dark en mi espejo. Moví mi brazo derecho y el reflejo lo movió, moví la cabeza y el reflejo la movió, saque la lengua y el reflejo la sacó.

- Miyu – dijo mi abuela entrando seguida de mi padre. – Veo que mis sospechas eran ciertas. – su voz daba a entender toda la alegría y también aquella pizca de envidia que sentía. – Bienvenida, ladrona fantasma Devi.

- Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos mamá – dijo mi padre sentándose en mi cama con la cara entre las manos.

- En teoría – comencé a decir. – Solo los hombres se pueden convertir en ladrón fantasma.

- Exacto – afirmó mi padre enfadado. - ¿Qué pasa, aquí entonces? – estaba muy mareado. – Vigilamos que Dai no se convirtiera en Dark pero nunca vigilamos a Miyu, porque era imposible, según tú que se pudiera convertir en una ladrona fantasma.

- Pero no lo es – dije mirándome en el espejo buscando esas preciosas alas negras y moradas a mi espalda.- ¿Dónde están mis alas?

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron mi abuela y mi padre a la vez.

- En mi sueño tenía unas alas negras y moradas preciosas. – dije desilusionada. – Y ahora no están.

- Wiz – susurró mi padre con nostalgia y un pequeño conejo blanco de orejas y rabo extraños apareció dando saltos por la puerta parándose al lado de Lily – Eso es. – Mi abuela y yo nos giramos sorprendidas hacia mi padre. – Lily es chica y Wiz es chico. – pensé que a mi padre se le había ido la olla por completo. – Wiz era las alas de Dark, tal vez Lily sea tus alas.

- Sí, que hijo más listo que tengo – dijo mi abuela muy emocionada. – sal al balcón, salta y di: Lily ven.

- Ya está, se os fue la cabeza por completo – dije enfadada. – Lo que queréis es que Dai sea hijo único. – dije asustada.

- No seas tonta, eres mi hija nunca te haría eso – dijo mi padre con una de sus sonrisas. - ¿Qué puedes perder al intentarlo?

- La vida – respondí con ironía. Mi abuela me empujó del balcón. - ¡Lily ven! – grité cerrando los ojos y un par de alas negras y moradas aparecieron en mi espalda. - ¡Yuju! – grité aterrizando en mi balcón.

- Ahora ve a la catedral – dijo mi abuela. – Ya he mandado el aviso a la policía.

En la fiesta:

-¿Dónde se ha metido Miyu? – pregunté entrando en la cocina como si fuera mi casa y cogiendo el mando de la tele.

- ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación hacer eso, Tai? – me preguntó Sara molesta. – esta no es tu casa.

- Ni la tuya – dije tirándome en el sofá encendiendo la televisión.- mira las noticias – dije viendo a Takeshi, un antiguo compañero de clase de mi madre.

- hoy les informamos que en la catedral se va ha cometer un robo. – todos se agolparon ante la pantalla del televisor. – "Devi, la ladrona fantasma" así es como ha firmado su aviso a la policía. En el cual según filtraciones explicaba que iba a robar la gárgola de la catedral y que es la hija del famoso ladrón fantasma, Dark. – una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en la cara del reportero al decir ese nombre. – Y un servidor espera, que esta joven sea igual de buena que su padre.

Hay estaba, una chica preciosa, de pelo morado igual de largo que el de Sara, vestida con una gabardina negra y unos pantalones que parecían de cuero del mismo color. Le enfocaron la cara, era perfecta, preciosa, la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca; pero sus ojos me recordaban a los de alguien. Esos ojos rojos eran idénticos los de... Miyu.

- Devi se ha posado en la parte no iluminada por la policía – no podía verla, iba de negro y era de noche. – Esperen un momento, la gárgola, se está moviendo. – ese pequeño monstruo se dirigía hacia Devi. – están luchando.

En la fachada de la catedral:

- Bien – exclamé pegada a la pared manteniendo el equilibrio. – Ahora solo he de coger esa cosa y... ¡Se mueve! – esa gárgola se acercaba hacia mí, y en su cara se veía las ganas de sangre. – Necesito un poquito de ayuda. – dije esquivando el último ataque de la gárgola con bastante esfuerzo.

_(Narrado por Taichi)_

_-La va a herir – dije con un nudo en el estomago – Vamos Devi, atácale._

_- Defiéndete – dijo Shun a mi lado igual de preocupado por la chica. – se que alguien como tú puede con ese bicho. – odiaba que Shun pensara lo mismo que yo, porque tal vez el también podría llevarse bien con Miyu o eso significaría que yo podría gustarle a Miyu, sacudí la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento._

- "Tranquila, Miyu, yo te ayudo" – dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza y en un parpadeo Devi tenía el control de mi cuerpo. – Creo que este monstruo necesita una siesta. – sentía cada olor, cada movimiento, cada golpe cada batida de alas, pero no estaba allí, veía la escena con total nitidez pero yo no estaba allí. Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba?

_Un millón de plumas negras y moradas envolvieron a la gárgola. Devi sacó algo del bolsillo de su gabardina y se lo puso en la frente a la gárgola._

_- Nunca creí que volveríamos a ver una pelea semejante – Dijo Takeshi sin darse cuenta de que tenía el micrófono abierto. – Menos mal que a la chica no le ha pasado nada. Veo que esto de reforzar la vigilancia esta igual que cuando mi padre era el inspector – paró de hablar y el cámara enfocó mejor a la chica. Devi se dio cuenta de que la grababan y le guiñó un ojo a la cámara, pero esos ojos eran morados._

_- Juraría que antes sus ojos eran rojos. – dije pensativo y desvié mi mirada hacia una foto que estaba en un mueble al lado de la tele. – Tenía los ojos del mismo color que Niwa. – pocas veces la llamaba Niwa, solo la llamaba así cuando nos enfadábamos o cuando me tenía preocupado._

- ¿No te encantan las cámaras? – me preguntó Devi. – Son tan... a quien intento engañar. Solo me gusta cuando me enfocan a mí, bueno a ti, a nosotras. – Me estaba pareciendo un poco... egocéntrica, egoísta, chula y pasota.

Volamos por toda la ciudad, planeamos sobre la casa de mis tíos, la antigua casa Harada. Me encantaba la figura de la fuente que había en el jardín delantero.

_- Hiroto, ¿Quieres que te llevemos? – preguntó Shun desde la puerta. – Niwa está enferma y creo que harías mejor viniendo conmigo. – odiaba que tuviera razón._

_- está bien – dije mirando preocupado las escaleras que subían a la habitación de Miyu. – Señora Riku, ¿le importaría darle esto a Miyu?- le entregué un paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo morado con dibujitos, su preferido._

_- Claro Tai – dijo con una gran sonrisa la señora Riku. – Y perdona que no haya podido bajar, es que se encontraba mal. Su padre la está cuidando arriba._

- "mi fiesta" – pensé desanimada – "Shun ya se habrá ido y Tai estará cenando con mis padres y mi hermano" – no sabía que me daba más miedo si el tercer grado de mis padres hacia Tai o que Tai empezase con sus bromas de mal gusto, esas que solo entendía yo. - ¿Quién es Shun? – preguntó Devi con una sonrisa. - ¿es tu novio? – no sabía que responderle. – "Mas quisiera yo. No, solo es el chico más guapo del universo." – Devi volvió a sonreír. - ¿Me lo describes? – me puse muy nerviosa, no sabía como empezar. – "Es alto, tiene el pelo morado y largo, como tú pero siempre lo lleva en una coleta baja, sus ojos son verdes y se le dan bien todas las materias que estudiamos, incluso Cocina y educación física. Lo único que no se le da bien es el arte y el teatro, es un desastre" – me reí y Devi sonrió melancólicamente. - ¿Quién es Tai y como es? – Sentí una sacudida.

Devi miró sus manos, la gárgola ya no estaba. Buscamos por encima de nosotras pero solo la encontramos después de oír como un coche frenaba y sus cristales se hacían añicos por el impacto contra algo muy duro.

_Iba hablando con Shun de fútbol y de Karate cuando aquel monstruo cayó sobre el asfalto. El padre de Shun intentó frenar pero aun así chocamos contra el bicho de piedra. Estaba apunto de atacarnos cuando Devi se lanzó contra él, lo lanzó hacia el cielo y lo embistió de nuevo esta vez hacia el bosque._

_- chicos no os mováis – dijo la madre de Shun muy alterada por lo que acababa de pasar. – vamos a llamar a la grúa y a la policía. – Estaba empezando a llover y Shun no paraba de decir que se aburría y que preferiría estar con Devi que conmigo, así que salí del coche y me senté detrás de un árbol junto a la carretera. _

Le lancé dos, tres, cuatro e incluso hasta cinco veces contra aquellos árboles tan gruesos y no conseguía distraerlo el tiempo suficiente como para colocarle otra de mis plumas en su frente y poder llevármelo.

- "Esquiva los árboles de la derecha y guíalo hacia allí. En el claro será más fácil distraerle" – le dije a Devi que se estaba empezando a cansar. - ¿Cuál es tu plan? – preguntó recibiendo otro golpe de ese pequeño demonio de piedra. – "Allí podrás duplicarte y así conseguiremos distraerle" – pensé de manera triunfal. – Es genial. Ni que lo hubiera pensado yo.

Así lo hizo, lo guió al claro allí Lily hizo una copia exacta de Devi y el diminuto cerebro de piedra de la gárgola se colapsó. Devi saltó sobre aquel pedazo de roca y le colocó la pluma morada y negra sobre la frente, en ese momento la gárgola quedó completamente inmóvil.

- Bueno, este bicho está camuflado en esta bolsa de deporte y Lily se ha cansado así que... – unas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre nuestra cabeza. – Nos toca andar bajo la lluvia. – su voz irradiaba optimismo. – No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que he echado de menos esta sensación.

_- Me estoy calando – dije apoyado sobre el árbol – y hablo solo. Pero haría cualquier cosa con tal de no escuchar ni una sola palabra más sobre la ladrona esa y menos si el que habla es Shun._

- No sabía que alguien me detestase tanto. – Dijo Devi a Tai de manera desafiante. - ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme "la ladrona esa"? – Se estaba divirtiendo torturando a mi amigo.

_- Alguien honrado – le contesté secamente – Yo no voy robando arte. Y mucho menos imito (pésimamente) a un gran ladrón como lo fue Dark. – eso no creí que lo hubiera dicho yo._

- con que pésimamente – repitió Devi, mientras que yo me estaba empezando a enfadar con Tai. – Pues siendo mi padre, dudo que lo imite tan pésimamente. – Pensé en lo mucho que mi madre odiaba que Dark fuese besando a todas las chicas y Devi sonrió. - ¿Qué crees que le falta a mi imitación?

_- Dark después de robar cualquier obra de arte, primero no la dejaba caer sobre los vehículos de la gente – eso le molestó, se notó en su cara – y segundo, lo celebraba besando a la primera chica guapa que veía.- Terminé de decir esto y me besó. Fue un beso dulce y cariñoso que se llenó de nerviosismo de pronto. No parpadeé ni cerré los ojos y así fue como me pareció ver a Miyu antes de caer desmayado sobre el suelo mojado._

- No – dije cuando Tai se desmayó y lo cogí para apoyarlo contra el árbol en el que había estado apoyado, con tal mala suerte que se resbaló y cayó sobre un charco. – Devi, te odio. ¿Por qué has besado a Tai teniendo a Shun a un par de metros? – no me respondía. Anduve por la carretera hasta llegar a mi casa, donde mi madre me esperaba impaciente y preocupada.

- Miyu, hija estás empapada – dijo al abrirme la puerta. – entra y ponte el pijama.

- Gracias mamá – dije cogiéndome el pijama y subiendo las escaleras. – Odio a Devi.

- Mientras no te haya hecho lo que le hizo Dark a tu padre – dijo por lo bajo enfadada. – ¿Besó a la chica equivocada apropósito?

- No lo sé – dijo mi padre – pero gracias a ese beso me enamoré de ti.

- Pues espero que a mi no me pase - dije muy enfadada. - ¿Cómo se le ocurre imitar a Dark en esas cosas?

- ¿A quien te ha hecho besar? – preguntó mi abuela cogiendo la gárgola y bajando al sótano. – Bueno, da igual, ahora duerme. Que mañana tienes colegio.

Di mil vueltas en la cama pero solo recordaba el roce de mis labios con los de Tai.

_Después de soñar ese magnifico beso, me despertó Shun y me ayudó a ir al coche. Mi madre se enfadó porque estaba empapado y me mandó a mi cuarto. Me puse el pijama, pero no podía dormir. _

_- ¿Por qué habré visto a Miyu en mi sueño? – Pensaba una y otra vez - ¿Por qué me ha gustado besar a Miyu en sueños? – cada pregunta me recordaba el final de ese beso, que a decir verdad me había gustado mucho más que el resto de ese beso soñado, ese roce calido de sus labios con los míos._

_-¿Será _esto_ lo _qué _se _siente _al_ estar _enamorado?_ – se preguntaron los dos a la vez mirando por sus respectivas ventanas al cielo nocturno, los dos maldiciendo a Devi y sus ansias de ser como su padre.


	2. Chapter 2

2 – Él es mío.

- Miyu, Miyu despierta – decía mi hermano mirándome extrañado. - ¿Por qué decías que Devi no hace buena pareja con Tai? – tenía una sonrisa picarona en su rostro.

- He tenido un mal sueño. – respondí recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te traigo un video – dijo moviendo delante de mi adormilada cara un DVD. – Más bien un DVD, en el que se ve a Devi y su lucha contra la gárgola. – Creo que palidecí, todos habían visto mi lucha contra la gárgola y los más frikis como mi hermano y mi primo hasta lo habían grabado.

- Ahora estoy dormida, mejor lo vemos por la tarde. – dije poniéndome de pie. Miré el reloj y vi que solo eran las seis de la mañana. - ¿pero como me despiertas a estas horas? Animal, me quieres matar de sueño. – comencé a gritar y a pegarle con la almohada.

- Vale ya me voy – decía tapándose la cara como podía. – Mamá te quiere dar lo regalos, que como ayer te encontrabas mal no pudiste abrirlos. – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- "Y si Dai sabe algo" – dijo desde mi cabeza Devi asustándome. – "Actúa con normalidad Miyu. Que si no tu hermano seguro que nos piílla." – añadió al ver la cara de diversión de mi hermano.

- Miyu, Dai a desayunar – nos llamó mi madre. – Miyu baja ya que así te daré los regalos.

Bajé los escalones de dos en dos. Mi madre me esperaba junto a mi abuela y a mi abuelo, mi padre bajó detrás de mí con una cámara de fotos.

- Este es de tus abuelos – dijo mi madre entregándome un paquete cilíndrico envuelto en papel de regalo azul celeste.

- Pinceles nuevos – grité muy emocionada posando para la foto de mi padre. – Gracias abuelos. – abracé a mi abuela y a mi abuelo que como siempre empezó a toser, le quería mucho pero estaba muy enfermo no debía haber bajado a ver como abría los regalos.

- Este es de tu padre y mío. – dijo mi madre entregándome un gran trípode, que simplemente tenía un lazo malva atado.

- Gracias – dije posando otra vez al lado de mi regalo - ¿Cómo sabíais que se me ha roto el mío? – pregunté mientras terminaba de abrazar a mis padres.

- Secreto profesional de madre. – contestó mi madre guiñándole un ojo a mi abuela. – Este es de la tía Towa. – recordé que Towa no era de mi familia pero yo la llamaba tía y que se había ido de viaje a Nueva York a ver museos de arte.

- Es un... brazalete de diseño – mi tía siempre compraba cosas de diseño aunque luego nunca se las ponía. – ¿Tiene algo escrito? – froté la inscripción para poderla leer pero estaba en otro idioma. – Y también tiene unas plumas dibujadas. – y en cada pluma había una piedra de ónix y en la otra un cuarzo blanco. – Es precioso.

- Si bueno pasemos al siguiente – dijo mi padre algo malhumorado sacándome la foto con el regalo. – Este es de tus primos y tu hermano. – dijo entregándome una caja envuelta en papel malva lleno de pegatinas de ángeles.

- Me da pena romper el papel – dije dándole un beso a Dai en la mejilla. – Lo quitaré con cuidado. – tardé un rato pero conseguí salvar el papel y las pegatinas. – Son pinturas de madera, rotuladores, acuarelas y temperas. – dije sacando todo de la caja para volverlo a guardar.

- Este es de tus tíos – me entregó mi madre un par de lienzos. – es para que nos pintes lo que quieras. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Queréis que sea artista ¿verdad? – pregunté señalando mis regalos. - ¿hay más?

- No – dijeron todos al unísono.

- Bueno, si que hay uno – dijo mi madre sacando un paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo morado con dibujitos de monstruos, mi preferido. – Es de Taichi.

- ¿de quien sino? – pregunté para mi misma antes de comenzar a abrirlo. – es... es... "es el ángel de la guarda." – dije sin sacar de la pequeña caja el regalo. – se ha acordado. – todos los presentes se agolparon a mi alrededor para ver que era.

- ¿Solo es eso? – preguntó mi hermano desilusionado. – si solo es un...

- Un collar, bueno un símbolo. – Dije muy sonriente – él se debe haber comprado un sol. – Nadie sabía de que iba todo aquello. – ¿Desayunamos? – pregunté cambiando de tema y todos se movilizaron para preparar el desayuno, mientras Dai, mi abuelo y yo subíamos a las habitaciones unos para vestirnos y otros para dormir.

FLASHBACK

Era mi primer día de clase en el colegio y no conocía a nadie aparte de a mi hermano y mis primos. Todo era enorme, los pasillos, las clases, el recreo... todo.

- Cuidado – gritó un chico de mi edad que iba con una bicicleta sin ruedecillas directamente hacia mí.

-¿estás bien? – pregunté después de que se me cayera encima. - ¿te has hecho daño?

- A ti es a la que le he aterrizado encima. – dijo mirándose las rodillas y los codos. – Yo estoy bien pero tú, tienes una herida gigantesca en la rodilla. – dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

- Tranquilo, me suelo caer mucho – contesté algo roja. – Me llamo Niwa Miyu, pero puedes llamarme Miyu.

- Yo soy Hiroto Taichi – dijo quitándose el casco de la bici dejando ver su pelo cortado a tazón. – pero puedes y debes llamarme Tai. – nos reímos y entramos a clase, daba la casualidad que estábamos en la misma clase.

Los días, las semanas y los meses pasaron. Se terminó el curso y nos fuimos de vacaciones pero al año siguiente el seguía allí, como siempre, sentado sobre mi pupitre con esa sonrisa de niño travieso y el pelo algo despeinado.

- Dibujas muy bien – dijo un día, cuando estábamos ya en segundo de primaria. – Pero como todo artista necesitas una musa, ¿quien es tu musa? – preguntó poniendo cara de tonto y sacando morritos.

- Shun Ishida – respondí totalmente sonrojada. - ¿Qué te pasa? – Tai estaba raro, no me miraba a la cara desde que había dicho el nombre de Shun.

- entonces – comenzó a decir totalmente enfadado sin mirarme. - ¿Yo que soy para ti?

- Mi mejor amigo y mi... ¿rayo de sol?

- ¿Tú rayó de sol? – Preguntó intrigado – y que es eso.

- Sin la luz del sol no se puede pintar bien. – Le expliqué – con bombillas y lámparas se puede pintar pero no es lo mismo. – estaba intrigado. – Pues yo sin que tú estés danzando por aquí no puedo pintar bien.

- entonces tu eres mi ángel de la guarda. – dijo con una gran sonrisa. – porque cuando no estas me caigo y me hago daño ero cuando si que estás no me duele tanto y soy más fuerte. – dijo muy convencido.

- Amigo – dije tendiéndole la mano – este será nuestro secreto, "Rayo de sol" – dije guiñándole un ojo.

- Por supuesto – afirmó apretándome la mano – mi "Ángel de la guarda". – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

- ¡Miyu! – Me gritó mi hermano en el oído - ¿Has terminado de desayunar? – había estado desayunando, mientras soñaba despierta.

- Claro, no soy tan lenta como tú – contesté poniéndome la chaqueta y cogiendo la mochila. – esta tarde llegaré más tarde que he de cumplir un castigo.

- ¿Me tengo que preocupar? – preguntó mi madre sin ninguna expresión en la cara. – Recuerda que esta tarde no habrá nadie en casa. – me advirtió mi madre.

- No, solo voy a cortar coles – dije saliendo a toda prisa de casa. – No ha venido – me dije corriendo por la calle mientras la gente me saludaba. – Tengo que darle las gracias. – me dije llegando por los pelos al funicular. – Adiós - me despedí del chico que controlaba las salidas del funicular.

- te estábamos esperando Miyu – dijo muy sonriente y de detrás de él salió un hombre algo más mayor que mi padre. – dice que eres igual que tu padre.

- No sabe cuanto, señor. – le respondí saltando las escaleras y entrando en el vagón. – Tai subirá en la siguiente estación y le daré las gracias. – me dije a mi misma.

Subió mucha gente, pero no veía a Tai. Me estaban aplastando contra el cristal del fondo del vagón, el colmo fue cuando alguien me empujó contra él.

- Eso ha sido a propósito – me quejé sin mirar a quien había sido. – Eso no se hace.

- Lo siento Niwa, es que ese tipo me daba mala espina – dijo señalando a un hombre que no paraba de mirar las faldas de las chicas. - ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- S-sí – dije completamente roja. – Que calor hace ¿no? –pregunté después de otro empujón, había entrado más gente. Estaba completamente pegada a Shun y como éramos de la misma altura o casi, su cabeza quedaba a la atura de la mía. – Parecemos sardinas en lata.

- Sí – contestó casi tan rojo como yo, riéndose. – bueno en esta nos bajamos – afirmó sin ninguna gana. – te ayudo. – estábamos los dos solos en el vagón completamente pegados y sonrojados.

- No, ya me iba – dije saltando del vagón y corriendo escaleras arriba. – adiós.

Corrí por el puente que separaba la estación del funicular del resto de la ciudad. Y alguien se cruzó con la bici en mi camino, con tal mala suerte que no me dio tiempo a frenar y me lo llevé por delante.

- Esta vez me has atropellado tú – dijo Tai debajo de mi medio aplastado por la bici. – ¿estás bien? – preguntó sin poder moverse, porque yo aun seguía encima suyo.

- Sí, ¿y tú? – pregunté poniéndome de pie y ayudándole a levantarse. – mira tu mejilla. – tenía una herida en la mejilla por culpa de la caída.

- está bien – dijo sobándosela – Ves, curada. – se había manchado de sangre toda la mejilla hasta el labio.

- Quita, te sale sangre – le agarré la mano y le limpié la sangre con mi pulgar. Pero al limpiarle la mejilla llegué a sus labios y aparté la mano totalmente sonrojada. – Ya está, ahora ya no sangrará.

- ¿Por algún casual estuviste anoche en la carretera del bosque? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté alarmada. – No, yo estaba enferma, tú me viste subir a mi habitación.

- Tranquila – dijo con una sonrisa, cualquiera que lo viera diría que se parecía a mi padre incluso más que yo. – Es que me desmayé y tuve un sueño muy raro porque me golpeé en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué soñaste que fue tan raro? – pregunté intrigada intentando saber si me había visto convertirme de Devi a Miyu. – ¿soñaste con Sara en bikini y conmigo vestida de ángel? – afirmé intentando bromear sobre el tema.

- Algo por el estilo. – se sonrojó y levantó la bici del suelo. – Sube que sino no llegaremos. – Me monté en el sillín y él entre el sillín y el manillar. – Agárrate fuerte, Miyu. – dijo acelerando a más no poder y esquivando a toda la gente hasta llegar a la escuela. – Ya puedes soltarte.

- Sí, ya puedes soltarlo – dijo Sara con una sonrisa picarona mientras bajaba la cámara de fotos y se la colgaba del cuello. – regalo de cumpleaños. – se apresuró a decir señalando la cámara.

- Rápido – dijo Shun desde la entrada – Pandilla que no llegamos a la clase de literatura.

Las clases se pasaron lentas hasta que por fin, a ultima hora nos tocaba la asignatura preferida de Sara y también la mía, Arte.

- El dibujo de colores fríos que más me guste será expuesto junto al dibujo del padre de nuestra compañera Niwa Miyu. – dijo la profesora sentándose en la mesa comenzando a leer el periódico.

- Niwa – me llamó alguien mientras yo empezaba a hacer los trazos del dibujo. – Niwa – volvió a llamarme cuando estaba empezando a pintar. – Miyu, ¿te importaría no ignorarme? – dijo Shun colocándose justo detrás de mí.

- Ishida, déjala trabajar – se quejó Tai que estaba intentando dibujar una bicicleta, pero tenía las ruedas algo cuadradas. – Que tú seas un paquete para el dibujo no significa que ella tenga que ayudarte.

- Perdona Ishida – dije fulminando a mi amigo con la mirada. – Es que a Hiroto le gusta dibujar arte abstracto. – Tai se giró indignado.

- Shun – me corrigió con una sonrisa desganada. - ¿Qué es lo que dibujas?

- ¿Tú que ves? – pregunté intentando descifrar mi propio dibujo.

- Es Devi – afirmó emocionado pero manteniendo un tono de pasotismo muy propio de él. – pero, ¿a quien está besando?

- ¡besando! – exclamamos Tai y yo horrorizados. – No ha besado a nadie. ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – volvimos a decir al unísono.

- Nada, solo creí que... – dijo mirándonos de una manera muy rara a Tai y a mí. - ¿Podrías dibujar a Devi besándome?

- ¿qué? – exclamó toda la clase incluida la profesora. Poco después todos estaban murmurando y eso me puso nerviosa.

- "Si lo dibujas, te recompensaré" – dijo Devi desde mi cabeza. – Lo siento, Shun, no puedo. – dije acrecentando los susurros y enfadando completamente a Devi. – "No seas celosa y dibújanos" – me ordenó Devi. – No quiero. – susurré para que solo yo pudiera oírlo, pero Sara y Tai me leyeron los labios. – "Te vas a enterar, soy mil veces más vengativa que mi padre cuando me enfado" – me amenazó entre risas.

- No pasa nada – dijo muy desilusionado Shun – Es que como oí que tú dibujabas tan bien creí que podrías intentar pintarme junto a Devi.

- Puedo hacer algo mejor – contestó Devi por mí – te la puedo presentar. – sentenció alegremente. Shun me agarró de la mano con la mirada completamente iluminada. – "Si sigue así me transformaré" – pensó alegremente Devi. – Tengo que irme. – salí corriendo por el pasillo hasta el baño.

En el baño:

- Miyu – me llamó Sara preocupada. - ¿Por qué no quieres pintar a Shun besando a Devi? – estaba detrás de la puerta del baño en el que me había encerrado.

- no podemos transformarnos ahora – susurré sentada sobre la taza del retrete agarrándome fuertemente el costado. – Ahora no. – grité desesperada.

- Miyu, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Sara notablemente asustada. - ¡Miyu! – golpeó la puerta con los puños. - ¡Tai! ¡Entra, a Miyu le pasa algo! – La puerta del baño que daba al pasillo se abrió.

- Miyu. ¿Cómo se te ocurre convertirte ahora? – me preguntó Devi en un susurro. – "eres tú la que ha tentado a la suerte." – Tai arremetió contra la puerta, era bastante fuerte así que la puerta no aguantaría mucho. – Debemos cambiar de baño. – Devi se encaramó a la cisterna del retrete y salto por encima de la fina tabla de madera que separaba ese retrete del siguiente.

- no está – dijo Tai una vez el cerrojo se abrió. - ¿Dónde se puede haber metido?

- Cariño, ¿A quien buscas? – preguntó Devi burlonamente saliendo del baño. – Yo busco a mi amiga Miyu, pero creo que se me ha escapado. – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Tai. – Ahora que me estaba empezando a divertir buscándola, estos artistas son tan escurridizos. – alegó. – "¿Qué se supone que haces?" – pregunté concentrándome en que Devi no besara a mi amigo otra vez.

- ¿Que quieres de mi prima? – Preguntó Sara desafiante – ¡contesta! – le ordenó antes de retorcerse de dolor y sentarse en el suelo para intentar calmarse.

- Solo quería asegurarme de que me pintaba un bonito cuadro. – se rió. – Tai, lo de ayer, no fue nada más que para demostrarte lo mucho que me parezco a mi padre. No significó nada para nadie – me excusó, bueno se excusó.

- Tampoco para mí – dijo Tai sonrojándose de pronto. - ¿Me desmayé antes de terminar... ya sabes de... besarnos? – susurró como si fuera lo peor y mas vergonzoso que había hecho en su vida.

- Sí, susurraste el nombre de mi amiga, a la cual voy a seguir buscando – dijo entre risas. – pero antes... un recuerdo. – se acercó a Tai y le besó en la mejilla haciendo que Tai y yo nos enfadáramos. – "¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!"

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – gritó Tai completamente rojo y enfadado. – y ni se te ocurra contarle a Miyu nada o sino yo... sino te enteraras. – la amenazó mientras salía como alma que lleva el diablo del baño.

Cerca del aula de ciencias, en el pasillo:

- ¡Niwa! – Gritaba Shun por el pasillo - ¡Niwa! – me llamaba. - ¿no te habrás enfadado?

- Yo sí – dijo saltando detrás de Shun - ¿Quién te crees que eres para pedirle a mi amiga que nos retrate besándonos? – fingió indignación. – antes de eso tendría que besarte de verdad. – dijo muy cerca del chico, quien alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. – "No dejes que te bese o te juro que no volveré a transformarme en ti" – le amenacé muy nerviosa. – Ahora he de irme, el deber me llama.

- Espera – la llamó Shun desesperado - ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? – preguntó acercándose mientras un fuerte pinchazo en el costado hizo a Devi volver a la realidad.

- Pronto, ahora he de irme – salió corriendo, abrió la cerradura del aula de ciencias que estaba vacía y allí nos transformamos, no sin antes notar como una gran tristeza invadía a Devi. – La próxima vez te dejaré besarle. Aremos como el otro día con... bueno ya sabes con quien. – le prometí. – "Tai y tú estáis muy bien sincronizados." – se rió de mí para cambiar de tema. – Las grandes mentes piensan igual.

- Miyu – dijo Tai aporreando la puerta. – Sara la he encontrado y parece que está bien. – Tai miraba por todo el aula seguramente buscando a Devi. - ¿Cómo has entrado?

- Tengo un don para abrir cerraduras. – Contesté sonriente - ¿Estáis bien? ¿Devi no os habrá herido?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te perseguía? – preguntó Tai abriendo la puerta. – Te puedo... te podemos ayudar. – se corrigió cuando entró Sara. – Pero tienes que dejarnos hacerlo. – me agarró de los hombros y me zarandeó.

- ¿Y que podrías hacer tú? – pregunté enfadada apartándolo de un empujón. - ¿Besarla? ¿Pegarle? ¿Zarandearla, como a mí? – Tai palideció y maldijo por lo bajo a Devi. – Ella es más fuerte que vosotros, que yo, incluso que Shun, mi hermano y Takato. No podíamos hacer nada contra ella. – dije empezando a llorar. – "Me estás dejando como la mala." – se quejó Devi desde mi cabeza. – Tai no puedes hacer nada.

- Miyu espera – fue lo único que dijo antes de que yo saliera corriendo.

_(Perspectiva de Tai)_

_Volvía a estar corriendo por el pasillo detrás de Miyu. ¿Por qué Devi no iba detrás de Sara? Ella también pintaba muy bien, parecía que estuviera dispuesta a destrozar nuestra amistad._

_- El que la a destrozado has sido tú – me dije apretando el paso. – Si no hubiese nombrado a Miyu cuando me desmayé tal vez Devi ahora no le intentaría hacer daño. – Miré hacia el frente buscando a Miyu pero no estaba._

- ya no me sigue – dije parándome detrás del armario de la limpieza, pero al asomarme lo vi. Tai estaba parado buscándome con la mirada y hablando solo. – "Te quiere mucho" – dijo Devi conmovida. – Solo se preocupa, es mi mejor amigo.

_-¿Por qué demonios me siento así? – me pregunté dando una patada al armario de la limpieza. Entonces se me salió de la camiseta el sol de plata que me había comprado. – "¿Fue el destino el que hizo que ese día me llevara a Miyu por delante?" – Me pregunté. – Solo es mi mejor amiga nada más._

- Me alegra saberlo – dijo Sara desde su espalda. – Tú y mi prima os complementáis bien, pero te conozco Hiroto, tú no eres de los que se comprometen y mi prima sí. – le acusó con una mirada fría llena de resentimiento.

_- Por eso rompimos – dije dubitativo. – Tú siempre creíste que fue porque, según tú, estoy enamorado de Miyu. – ahora dudaba de lo único de lo que había estado seguro en toda mi vida. Miyu siempre había sido solo mi mejor amiga o ¿yo quería más?_

- "Tu también dudas" – afirmó Devi mientras entre ellos dos se creaba un silencio muy incomodo. – No... yo... Tai... Sara... – no era capaz de hablar. – "Solo quieres a Shun porque yo lo quiero" – dijo Devi apenada – "Estás enamorada de Tai, aunque lo niegues" – me enfadé, la sangre me hervía. - ¿Pero quien te crees que eres para decirme de quien estoy o no estoy enamorada? – Grité tan fuerte que hasta Sara y Tai se asustaron. – digas lo que digas yo no le quiero, tu eres la que va besando a chicos por ahí, de noche, en medio del bosque.

-_¿Con quien hablas? – Le pregunté a Miyu que me miró con una mirada llena de odio._

_- Miyu – Sara la intentó calmar. – Respira hondo y no hagas caso a lo que hayas oído. Son solo paranoias mías. – le sonrió nerviosamente._

- No hablaba con vosotros – contesté muy enfadada. – Hablaba con Devi, pero se ha ido. – justifiqué mi respuesta aun llena de ira. – Y no he oído nada. – Sara me cogió del brazo y al salir de allí le pegué una patada a Tai, lo necesitaba, no sabía el porqué pero quería matarlo. – Lo siento Hiroto, se me fue el pié. – dije casi riéndome.

_- Ángel de la guarda – grité enfadado saltando sobre una pierna. - ¡Ja! Lo que eres es una bruja. – le grité mientras se iba. – Por mí que Devi te rapte y te haga pintar por toda la eternidad, al que pedirías ayuda sería a Ishida, el es tu inspiración. – dije burlonamente mientras ella se acercaba a mí peligrosamente._

- Te odio Hiroto – le dije soltándome del brazo protector de mi prima. - ¿Sabes que es lo que te pasa? – pregunté con el puño apretado. – Que estás celoso de Shun desde el día en que lo conociste. Él es mejor que tú en todo, hasta siendo mi amigo es mejor que tú. – Me tapé la boca y Tai giró la cara.- Tai, perdona, yo no quería decir que...

_- Te he entendido perfectamente – dije dándole la espalda. – Solo te voy a preguntar una cosa y quiero que seas sincera. – dije sin ninguna expresión en mi voz. - Si yo me fuera ahora y no quisiera saber nada más de ti, ¿entenderías la razón?- pregunté sin siquiera girarme a mirarla. – "¿Me seguirías e intentarías arreglarlo todo? ¿Me harás caso y dejaras que se estropee esta amistad que ha durado tanto?" - eso era lo que de verdad quería preguntarle._

- No – dije llorando – No entiendo porque quieres estropearlo todo. Eso es lo que quiere Devi. – dije llorando con las manos en entrelazadas sobre mi pecho. – "Arréglalo, estás haciéndole sufrir" – fue lo único que dijo Devi, no se quejó de que la pusiera como excusa. – Eres mi rayo de sol, te... te necesito. – le agarré la mano con las mías.

_Se me erizó el pelo, qué acababa de decir. No me lo estaba imaginando, había estado a punto de irme sin decirle nada más, ni siquiera un adiós, había estado a punto de romper nuestra amistad._

_- Repítelo – le pedí aun sin girarme. – Por favor, Miyu, vuelve a llamarme así._

- mi rayo de sol – sonreí mientras seguía llorando – no estropees nuestra amistad, por algo así. – sabía que no seguiríamos llevándonos tan bien como antes y mucho menos tendríamos la misma confianza que antes, pero hasta Devi notaba lo mucho que necesitaba su amistad. – Eres mi mejor amigo.

_Siempre me había encantado oír que me decía eso: "Mi mejor amigo", pero esta vez me desgarró por completo. Ella nunca sentiría lo mismo que yo estaba empezando a sentir ahora por ella._

_- Te perdono mi ángel de la guarda – dije dándome la vuelta con la mejor cara que pude. - ¿Nos vamos al castigo? Tengo muchas ganas de pasarme dos horas cortando coles.- dije con ironía sin mirarla, mirando a Sara._

- Adelantaros vosotros yo iré a buscar a Shun – dijo Sara comenzando a correr en dirección a la clase de arte. – ahora nos vemos.

(Perspectiva de Sara)

Odiaba que Tai y Miyu negasen lo que sentían; no, más bien odiaba estar enamorada de alguien que solo veía a mi prima. Ella ya tenía a Tai, ¿por qué ahora le iba detrás?

- Hikari – me llamó Shun – ¿estás llorando?

- No – dije secamente mientras él se acercaba y me limpiaba las lágrimas. – Gracias, Shun.

- ¡¿Sabes como me llamo?! – dijo con una mezcla de ironía y sorpresa. – Creí que tú harías como Niwa y me llamarías por mi apellido, Sara. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- No soy tan sería – mentí, lo cierto era que Shun era un nombre que me encantaba y él parecía un buen chico. – Bueno soy más seria que Miyu pero no me gusta tener que llamar a todos por sus apellidos. – No me estaba escuchando solo me miraba. – y voy a lanzar un misil directamente hacia el ayuntamiento. – seguía sin escucharme. – Eres igual que Tai.

- No me compares con Hiroto – dijo molesto. – Yo no soy para nada como él. – estaba muy enfadado.

- Él dice lo mismo – me miró extrañado – en realidad dice: ahí viene el arrogante de Ishida. – Shun se rió después de imitar a Tai – y también dice mucho lo de: Shun, no me hables de él, que me amargas el día. – Shun se estaba riendo, sin nerviosismo ni tensiones, era él, al natural. – pero es un buen chico. – uno de mis mejores amigos o quizás mi único amigo, aunque yo siempre lo tratase fatal él siempre estaba ahí. Pero yo quería más.

- Debe serlo para que estés tan enamorada de él. – dijo con un tono lleno de fastidio. – Aunque creo que él quiere a tu prima.

- Y tú – me miró sorprendido - ¿tú a quien quieres? – estaba tan cerca de Shun que casi podía saber como sabían sus labios. – "Bésalo, deja de ser un angelito. Rompe las normas por una vez." – me dijo una voz terroríficamente angelical desde mi cabeza.

- Yo estoy enamorado de Devi – dijo completamente rojo alejándose un par de pasos de mí. – date prisa Sara o no llegaremos al castigo. – ya podía oír discutir a Miyu y Tai.

- Shun yo... – se giró y me vio completamente sonrojada – Yo no quiero a Tai, pero no se si él me quiere. – le aclaré, entrando rápidamente en la clase.

_(Perspectiva de Shun)_

_No entendía nada, Devi quería besarme o quería algo más o solo jugar conmigo. Era imposible que alguien como ella fuese tan mala, no era tan grave robar arte. En mundo hay muchas obras de arte, no sabía que estaba pensando yo nunca pensaba así._

_- Shun – me llamó Niwa preocupada - ¿estás en este planeta o estás en Devi-landia? – preguntó agitando su fina mano delante de mi cara._

_- Niwa, ¿me pasas el cuchillo de mango negro? – preguntó Hiroto muy secamente y yo levanté la mirada, él nunca la llamaba así y vi como Miyu casi le lanzaba a Hiroto el cuchillo, para después dejar escapar un lágrima. – Gracias, Niwa._

_- se llama Miyu – la defendí, no soportaba verla llorar, ella sin saberlo, me había apoyado mucho desde que había empezado mi vida académica, era como una hermana para mí; aunque yo sabía que ella sentía algo más por mí, pero yo intentaba ignorar ese sentimiento con tal de estar a su lado como un amigo más. – así que llámala por su nombre, Hiroto._

_- Yo también tengo nombre – dijo muy enfadado clavando el cuchillo en la tabla de madera. – Me llamo Tai._

_- Pero a mí no me importa como te llames, Hiroto – dije desafiante. – pero sé que Miyu prefiere que la llames así. _

- Tai, Shun tiene razón, Miyu no soporta que la llamen por su apellido – Tai me fulminó con la mirada mientras sacaba el cuchillo de la tabla de madera. – Y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.

-Gracias por defenderme – dijo mi prima sin levantar la vista de las coles. – pero Hiroto, tiene todo el derecho a llamarme Niwa, después de todo estamos enfadados, ¿verdad... – se paró y miró a Tai con una mirada desafiante. – Taichi?

- No, has sido capaz – dije asustada apartándome de ella. – Shun ponte a cubierto que aquí van a saltar más que chispas. – le advertí cambiándome de mesa.

_- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nunca, nunca, nunca en lo que vivas me llames Taichi? – dijo casi saltando por encima de la mesa directo a Miyu._

_- Voy a ayudarla – le susurré asustado a Sara. – Ese bruto le va a pegar. – Sara me agarró del brazo._

- Miyu sabe como controlarlo. – le dije tirando de él hacia la mesa en la que me había puesto.

- Tranquilo – dijo Miyu clavando a escasos milímetros de la mano de Tai el cuchillo cebollero. – Taichi, todos aquí sabemos lo poco que te gusta tu nombre, Taichi.

_- Casi me rebanas la mano – dijo Tai completamente blanco. Lo cierto era que en esos momentos Miyu me daba miedo. – ¡Pequeño clon!_

_No entendía que era todo aquello, pero Sara palideció. Parecía asustada, como si se acercase un holocausto nuclear._

Iba a matar a Tai, Miyu iba a descuartizarlo, iba a hacerlo picadillo y a escribir Taichi en las paredes con sus restos.

- ¡Yo... te... mato! – gritó Miyu furiosa. - ¡Taichi Hiroto! ¡Te voy a hacer picadillo y escribir con tus restos Taichi por toda la ciudad! – siempre decía lo mismo, pero esta vez algo en sus ojos me decía que estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para hacerlo.

- Shun – llamé en un susurro a mi amigo asustada. – Tu agarra a Miyu que yo me encargo de sacar de aquí con vida a Tai. – Shun no se movía, parecía no respirar, estaba más asustado que un gatito. – Tranquilo, esto pasa como mínimo dos veces al mes.

_- ¿Dan siempre tanto miedo? – pregunté completamente rígido. Sara solo me agarró de la mano y me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que entretuviera a Miyu._

_- Intenta tranquilizarte – suplicaba Tai incluso más asustado que yo. – Niwa... – ella cogió el cuchillo cebollero. – Miyu, reacciona. – Alzó el cuchillo y en un rápido movimiento lo colocó del revés a un milímetro de la garganta del pobre Tai, pero este no sabía que no corría peligro._

_- ¿Qué has dicho, picadillo con patas? – dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada en su cara y Sara se tapó la cara. – Sabes lo que tienes que decir si no quieres morir. – Parecía estarse divirtiendo y Sara empezó a reírse._

_- ¿Solo era eso? – Preguntó Tai fastidiado y Miyu le pellizcó haciendo que este se asustara. – Está bien. No volveré a llamarte Niwa y mucho menos pequeño clon. – Miyu clavó el cuchillo entre los dedos índice y corazón de Tai que tragó saliva y las chicas empezaron a reírse. _

(Perspectiva de Miyu)

Esta vez Tai se había asustado de verdad y Shun también. Después de clavar el cuchillo apareció el profesor y nos hizo recoger todo y marcharnos a casa.

- Tai - llamé a mi amigo - ¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa a cenar, como mañana es sábado? – Shun pareció alucinar, después de que casi matase a Tai le pedía ir a cenar a su casa.

- No – dijo aun enfadado. – Mi madre tiene que volver a quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde. – dijo apretando el paso deprimido.

- Pues... ven tú a cenar a mi casa. – le ofrecí alegremente. – Mi hermano no estará, mis padres se han ido a Kyoto a buscar a mi tía Towa y mis abuelos se van de excursión con el resto de jubilados del barrio. – me miró con una de sus supuestas caras de seductor. – El plan es pizza, Videos de caídas o película pirateada de mi hermano y por ultimo...

- El famoso derecho a roce – dijo acercándose mucho a mí. Yo subí los brazos los coloqué detrás de su cabeza haciéndole sonrojar y entonces le tiré del pelo. - ¡Ay! Está bien, intentaremos abrir el sótano. – Sara puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Shun se montaba en su súper coche nuevo (porque el otro se lo había cargado la gárgola) muy alucinado.

- Está vez conseguiremos entrar. – dije muy decidida. – tengo una corazonada. – Él solo sonrió y me pasó el casco de la bici. – "Creí que ibas a besarlo, cuando, ya sabes, cuando lo has abrazado." – me dijo Devi intentando confundirme. – No pensaba hacerlo, será mejor que te calles, por tu culpa casi pierdo mi amistad con Tai. – susurré tapándome la boca con la mano para que ni Sara, ni Tai me leyeran los labios.

- Miyu súbete o echaré raíces – dijo Tai ya subido en la bici. – o prefieres bajar andando.

- Te esperaré en mi casa. – dije empujándolo de la bici y subiéndome. Me giré para verlo tirado en el suelo, entonces me miró, le guiñé un ojo y salí de allí acelerando a más no poder. – Este Tai, ni que no me conociera. – me dije mientras cruzaba a gran velocidad el puente.

- ¡Frena! – dijo Tai desde en principió del puente - ¡Te vas a matar, Miyu! – en ese momento la bicicleta sobrepasó su limite y la cadena se rompió haciéndome caer en mitad de la plaza en la cual desembocaba el puente. - ¡¡¡Miyu!!! – gritó echando a correr hacia mí mientras yo estaba tirada en el suelo con el tobillo torcido, mirando al cielo.

- "Nieva" – afirmó Devi cuando un copo blanco y frío se posó en mi nariz. - ¿En mayo? – pregunté intentando incorporarme. – "Miyu, tienes que librarte de Tai" – me horrorizó la idea de dejarlo plantado cuando su madre no estaba. – Pero... "¿Quieres que un monstruo con forma de pollo malformado te robe el alma?" – e imaginé un pollo gigante persiguiéndome por todos lados. – "eso me imaginaba" – Tai estaba ya escasos metros de mi. – Tai, acabo de recordar que... tengo que... tengo que hacer de canguro de los niños de mis vecinos.

- Hacer de canguro – dijo pensativo agachándose para examinarme el pie - ¿Con el pie así? – dijo intentando moverlo, pero me dolía mucho. – como poco tienes para dos días sin poder ir a clase. – dijo cogiéndome en brazos.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunté abrazada a su cuello para no caerme. – No puedo andar, pero puedo usarte de muleta. – le dije intentando patalear, pero me dolía demasiado el pie.

- Lo dudo – dijo sonriente. – además, así es más divertido. – añadió antes de agarrarme más fuerte.

Seguro que sabéis como llevan los novios a las novias al cruzar la puerta cuando están recién casados, pues así me llevaba Tai. Me resultaba incomodo, yo no estaba segura de lo que Tai sentía por mí, Devi también dudaba de lo que yo sentía hacia Tai y eso me hacia dudar a mí también. Llegamos a mi casa, después de parar unas cuantas veces porque según Tai yo ya no pesaba lo mismo que cuando éramos pequeños, me tumbó en el sofá de mi comedor y entró en mi cocina dispuesto a coger hielo ara mi tobillo.

- ¡Ah! – gritó mientras algo, que probablemente fuera él, golpeaba el suelo. - ¿Pero que clase de cocina tienes? – preguntó muy molesto.

- Por eso no te dejo nunca entrar. – le dije reprimiendo una carcajada. - ¿Estás bien? ¿No te habrá atacado el filetón? – pregunté como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que la comida saltase de la nevera y te atacara.

- No, ha sido un besugo volador. – dijo saliendo de la cocina con la bolsa de hielo y la cara algo roja y pringosa por el pescado. - ¿a que esperas? – preguntó mientras yo me tapaba la boca y empezaban a caerme lagrimones de los ojos. – puedes reírte. – me reí y reí y reí y... bueno se entiende.

Habían pasado veinticinco minutos desde que había empezado a reír y quince desde que Tai se dio por vencido y se rió él también, cuando comenzó a anochecer.

- Deberías irte – dije nerviosa – Seguro que tu madre hoy llega pronto. – dije intentando echarlo sin que se enfadara.

- Ya sabes que eso nunca pasa – dijo deprimido entrando a la cocina a por algo de beber, aunque esta vez le advertí del yogurt saltarín. – Todo es más importante que yo. – dijo saliendo de la cocina con dos refrescos de cola.

- Sabes que eso no es verdad – le dije incorporándome y quedando en ángulo recto con respecto a mi tobillo.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo en casa más de diez minutos desde que mi padre se fue? – dijo amargamente. – He de admitirlo, le recuerdo tanto a ese cabrón que me ignora y en el fondo no la culpo. – me daba mucha pena que Tai creyera eso y hablara así de sus padres. – No le importo a nadie, es más, soy un don nadie. – le pegué, no me gustaba que hablase así a mí me importaba y mucho.

- Eres un estúpido – dije aun con la mano en alto, temblando de rabia. – A mí me importas, a Sara le importas, a mis padres les importas porque a mí me importas incluso a Shun le importas. Aunque solo sea porque no tendría con quien discutir, porque los demás chicos le tienen miedo – dije muy enfadada – así que si no quieres que te eche de mi casa a patadas, literalmente, cállate y ayúdame a subir a mi cuarto o a llama a la pizzería. – dije volviéndome a tumbar mientras él permanecía inmóvil.

- ¿Es verdad? – Preguntó sin moverse - ¿Te importo? – volvió a preguntar. - ¿Le importó a tanta gente? – seguía preguntando mientras yo me volví a sentar.

- Sí, sí y sí – le respondí a las tres preguntas – y ahora déjate de sentimentalismos y tráeme el teléfono o ¿quieres acabar en el hospital por encogimiento repentino del estomago? – Me miró con una sonrisa llena de ternura – Sé que existe el encogimiento repentino de estomago. – Añadí mientras se levantaba a por el teléfono. – "¿Te diviertes?" – preguntó Devi notablemente enfadada. – Sí – le contesté sonriente. – "Ah, que bien, porque mientras tú y tu amiguito os divertís gente inocente está en un grave peligro." – dijo muy alarmada mientras yo intentaba ponerme de pie. – tenemos para unos tres días sin movernos, ya has oído a Tai y él sabe de esto juega al fútbol y se ha lesionado bastantes veces. – le contesté mientras ella se enfadaba. – "Que bien que tu novio juegue al fútbol. Pero tenemos menos de una semana o chicos inocentes pueden perder su alma para siempre. Así que ya puedes cuidarte o será tu culpa por patosa." – me dijo antes de callarse muy enfadada. - ¡Ya sé que soy patosa! – grité mientras Tai entraba en el salón.

- No hace falta que lo grites a los cuatro vientos – dijo con el teléfono en la mano. – La pizza ya viene. Pizza familiar mitad Hawaiana con piña y anchoas para mí, y mitad solo de cuatro quesos para ti. – dijo sonriente sentándose a mi lado encendiendo la televisión.

- Tai tengo que llamar a mis padres ¿te importa irte un segundo a donde te de la gana dentro de casa menos aquí? – pregunté quitándole el teléfono y marcando el número mientras Tai se iba al jardín para llevarme la contraría y cualquier día no me hubiese importado pero ese día necesitaba saber que no corría peligro.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó mi padre.

- Papá, que bien que me contestas tú. – dije aliviada vigilando a Tai. – Devi me ha dicho que gente inocente corre peligro, pero hay un pequeño problema.

- ¿Qué problema? – preguntó muy alarmado.

- Aparte de que no hemos mandado el aviso a la policía, no tengo ni idea de que hay que robar y que me he enfadado con Devi. – dije parando para coger aire mientras mi padre suspiraba. – Me he torcido el pie, estoy bien pero tengo para tres días en cama.

- Está bien – dijo calmado – en dos horas estamos ahí. ¿estás con tu prima, tu primo, tu hermano o alguien?

- Tai me ha traído a casa y se queda a cenar – mi padre gruñó pero volvió a suspirar.

- Está bien, Tai sabe primeros auxilios, con él estará bien. – se intentó auto convencer. – mejor en una hora y media estamos ahí. – y colgó.

Tai al verme aun más malhumorada que antes entró a intentar calmarme, pero justo entonces llegó la pizza. Pagué yo, o más bien pagó Tai con mi dinero para compensar lo de su bici. Trajo la pizza al salón y cenamos viendo su película favorita, la cual era con subtítulos y mucha sangre, no sabíamos como se titulaba así que la llamábamos "Sangre, sangre y por ultimo y más importante sangre" al final de la película la chica moría y el chico se liaba a tiros con todo el que pasaba por allí y justo cuando estaba apunto de escribirse el "The End" en el suelo con toda aquella sangre entraron mis padres.

- Miyu ya estamos aquí – dijo mi madre desde la puerta. - ¿Qué tal está tu tobillo? – pregunta sin encender la luz por si acaso estaba dormida. - ¿Tai sigue en casa? – susurró entornando los ojos.

- Se ha quedado dormido – afirmé acariciándole el pelo, tenía su cabeza en mi hombro y una sonrisa muy enternecedora en su cara, mientras me agarraba la otra mano con dulzura. – Creo que está soñando con Sara. – Justo entonces susurró mi nombre pero por suerte mi madre no lo oyó y como estábamos a oscuras no vio como me sonrojaba – Debería llamar a su madre para que viniera a buscarlo.

- Tranquila – dijo mi padre entrando silenciosamente – la llamaré de que se queda a dormir. – dijo con una sonrisa fingida. – Tu hermano duerme en casa de tus primos así que Tai puede dormir en su cuarto, siempre y cuando no salga de ese cuarto. – dijo con tono de amenaza.

- Tai... despierta... – él solo me agarró fuertemente la mano. - ¡Socorro, Tai, el tío ha salido de la tele y me está atacando! – Tai saltó y se puso en una especie de posición de lucha.

- ¿Dónde está que lo mato? – dijo con voz aun adormilada. – Ah, hola señores Niwa, bonita noche. – dijo rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza. – Creo que debería irme. –dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Hoy no, ya es muy tarde y he llamado a tu madre de que te quedas a dormir – le dijo con una mirada seria mi padre. – Pero ya sabes que... no saldrás de la habitación de Dai y mucho menos si es para ir al cuarto de Miyu – dijo completamente serio casi enfadado.

- Sí, señor – dijo Tai poniéndose completamente recto y colocando su mano como en un saludo militar. – Un, dos, tres, cuatro y un, dos, tres, cuatro... – subió las escaleras camino del cuarto de baño.

- Me recuerda a ti – dijo mi madre mientras mi padre me ayudaba a subir a las escaleras – menos en esas tonterías, en eso se parce a Dark. – Me reí.

- Ni en sueños Tai se parecería a Dark. – dije entre risas. – él es... es... ya lo conocéis, no es como Dark, para nada. – mi padre me miró pensativo mientras me dejaba sobre la cama. – Él no es tan... y es más... no se parecen y punto. – dije sin saber que decir siempre sabía como decir que Tai no se parecía a alguien pero era cierto que era guapo no como Dark pero tenía su encanto, era un creído igual que Dark, era valiente casi parecía estar loco igual que Dark y muchas cosas más pero no me gustaba que los comparasen. – "Sí, se parece a mi padre" – dijo Devi entre asqueada y entusiasmada. - ¿Por qué te asqueas? – pregunté intrigada. – "He besado a un pequeño clon de mi padre" – dijo decepcionada. – Bien, ya no soy el único **"pequeño clon"**. – dije entusiasmada mientras la puerta del pasillo se volvía a abrir y entraba Tai para darme las buenas noches y después de él mi tía Towa y mi padre para hablarme de Dark hasta que me dormí.


End file.
